La Responsabilidad del Líder
by yukio87
Summary: El pasado acecha a Leo, un pasado que ha querido ocultar pero que resurgirá de la peor forma revelando el porque tardo dos años en regresar de su entrenamiento en América Central. Con sus hermanos desaparecidos se encontrará con que el culpable es alguien a quien juro jamás volver a ver. ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno esta historia no tiene relación con la anterior, pero está basado en las tortugas del 2003 en esta historia pondré mi versión del porqué Splinter envió a Leonardo a América Central. Recuerden que no tiene relación con la historia de En Contra de los Principios. Espero que les guste y sea de su interés. Además de que ojala sea bien recibida y este a las expectativas de las lectoras de mi primera historia a las cuales le debo mucho. La secuela de En Contra de los Principios estará muy pronto por aquí. Así que tengan paciencia y ahora las invito a seguir leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Solo algunos personajes que son de mi invención. **_

_**Chapter 1: Desesperación. **_

Leonardo se sentía desesperado. No sabia que hacer. No sabía a quién recurrir. Su padre se había ido donde el ancient one por tres meses dejándolo a cargo de sus hermanos y la guarida. No podía decepcionarlo con la desaparición de sus hermanos. Recién cuando llevaba solo tres semanas encargado del lugar. Aunque tenía el apoyo de April con Casey se sentía un inútil. Sus hermanos llevaban desaparecidos más de una semana y no tenia pista de donde estaban o quien los tenía. Había ido a toda instalación de investigación, laboratorios y cualquier sitio que se le ocurría pero nada daba respuesta a la desaparición de sus hermanos.

-Maldición…maldición…-Decía una y otra vez la tortuga de azul mientras golpeaba con fuerzas el saco de su hermano Raphael mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-Maldición…-Volvió a repetir cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el tatami con su puño.

April desde la puerta del dojo lo observaba impotente. Sabia lo desesperado que debía estar Leonardo y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyarlo y hacerle compañía. Sin Splinter en la guarida en ese momento todo el peso de la responsabilidad recaía en Leonardo quien debía hacerse cargo de todo, tanto de sus hermanos como del entrenamiento. Tenía que lidiar con cosas que antes nunca hacia y cuando sus hermanos desaparecieron Leonardo quedo devastado. Se acerco a él mientras el joven quien lloraba incontrolablemente y de manera desesperada.

-Leo será mejor que descanses no puedes seguir sin dormir…

-No puedo…debo…No. Tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos…deben de estar sufriendo… y es por mi culpa…-Replico con voz débil Leonardo sin mirar a April.

La mujer suspiro-Leo llevas una semana completa sin dormir como corresponde, apenas has dormido dos horas en toda la semana…si sigues asi terminaras enfermándote-April no sabía que mas hacer. Su amigo estaba mal, tanto física como mentalmente y ella con Casey a pesar de intentar de ayudar no podían dar con el paradero de sus otros tres amigos.

Leonardo cerro un momento los ojos, era verdad se sentía agotado y casi sin fuerzas, pero aun asi no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de sus hermanos la última vez que los vio aparecía una y otra vez en su memoria. Si tan solo hubiera ido con ellos, pero nunca pensó que no regresarían y que no los encontraría. Lo único que encontró de ellos fueron sus armas y sus shell cell. Se seco las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y se puso de pie mientras abría los ojos-Voy…voy a dar una vuelta…puedes regresar a tu departamento…estaré…estaré bien-Dijo Leo colocándose sus katanas en su espalda y sin decir más salió del dojo. April escucho como la puerta de la guarida se abría y cerraba de golpe. Suspiro. Tenía que hacer algo o Leonardo terminaría enfermando. Pero encerrada allí abajo no sería de mucha ayuda. Asi que tomando su abrigo se dirigió al elevador y salió del lugar.

En medio de la ciudad, Leonardo saltaba de una azotea a otra. Corría tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitían. Tenía que haber una pista que se había saltado o no visto cuando ese dia sus hermanos desaparecieron.

-Maldición…si hubiera ido con ellos-Murmuro mientras se detenía en el callejón donde encontró las armas con el shell cell de sus hermanos. Tomando aire bajo. Mirando alrededor se puso a buscar alguna pista que lo ayudara pero no encontraba nada. Se mordió el labio inferior, daría cualquier cosa por saber de sus hermanos, pero sabía que era algo muy difícil de lograr. Se apoyo contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo. Lo único bueno era que no había encontrado rastros de sangre lo cual le decía que no estaba heridos, posiblemente los habían drogado, lo cual explicaba mas de cómo pudieron llevarse a sus tres hermanos en la misma noche. Raph nunca hubiera dejado que algo asi pasase si no fuera porque estaba drogado o inconsciente a causa de lo que se estaban enfrentando. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando visualizar mejor el último momento que tuvo con sus hermanos esa noche.

"–Leo ya nos vamos, ¿Realmente no quieres venir con nosotros?-Pregunto Mikey mientras se colocaba una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello. Era pleno invierno y era necesario ir abrigado con el clima helado que hacía en esos días considerando que ellos eran de sangre fría.

Leo negó mientras revisaba unos cuadernos antiguos que le había dejado el maestro Splinter para que entrenara con sus hermanos, las cuales contenían una serie de katas que nunca antes habían hecho-No, leeré esto para poder incorporarlos a nuestro entrenamiento de los próximos días, ustedes pueden ir, pero no se demoren, si ocurre algo me llaman que yo iré enseguida a ayudarlos-Dijo cambiando de pagina el cuaderno.

Raph apoyo una mano en el hombro de Leo-Pero no te metas tanto en esos que aun eres joven, deberías disfrutar más y no quedarte aquí entrenando mientras nosotros vamos a hacer el patrullaje-Dijo al ver que su hermano mayor no parecía motivarse en salir con ellos.

-Raph déjalo tranquilo, si Leo no quiere ir no podemos obligarlo-Hablo Donnie sonriendo a su hermano mayor-Entonces nos vamos-Con eso los tres salieron de la guarida.

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando Leo miro el reloj, había estado muy concentrado leyendo los cuadernos que no se percato de la hora. Frunció el ceño, no había oído a sus hermanos cuando llegaron. Se dirigió a las habitaciones de ellos las cuales encontró vacías. Su rostro se lleno de preocupación, eso no era normal, era un patrullaje, sus hermanos habían salido a las ocho de la noche, ya para la hora que era deberían de estar de regreso y durmiendo. Sacando su shell cell marco a Raph, pero no contesto, marco a Donnie y luego a Mikey. Ninguno de ellos respondió el llamado. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus katanas y su abrigo y salió a buscarlos. Guiándose por el rastreador llego a un callejón a unas veinte cuadras de la guarida. Al avanzar unos pasos al interior, se encontró con las armas y los shell cells de sus hermanos. Su rostro palideció. No había mas rastros de ellos ahí."

-Maldición-Mascullo Leo abriendo los ojos para ver el callejón vacio. Su cuerpo se estaba helando, había salido sin abrigo y se estaba poniendo muy helado. Se puso de pie y salió del callejón. Subiendo a la azotea miro el oscuro cielo. Este sería otra noche más sin dormir. Otra noche más sin sus hermanos y una noche más solo en la guarida.

Realmente no tenía ni una pista de quien pudo haberse llevado a sus hermanos. Shredder estaba muerto, lo habían derrotado unos meses antes de que Splinter decidiera ir a Japón a ver y descansar en la casa del Ancient One. De Karai no sabían nada tras la muerte de su maestro. Bishop y Stockman también estaban inubicables. Leo suspiro mientras hacia el camino de regreso a la guarida. Si al menos supiera donde estaban sus hermanos o esos enemigos. Sabía que ellos podían haber tomado a Raph, Don y Mikey, pero ni con la ayuda de April y la tecnología que Donnie había creado pudo encontrar el paradero de ninguno de los malos. Apretó los puños, si alguno de ellos era el culpable de la desaparición de sus hermanos lo pagaría caro. Entrando a la guarida se dirigió a cada una de las habitaciones de sus hermanos. Era algo que venía haciendo desde la desaparición. Se sentó en la cama de Mikey y cerrando los ojos se acordó de cada momento que compartió con su hermano menor. De las noches en que gritaba por alguna pesadilla, cuando Leo lo despertaba para el entrenamiento, cuando Mikey se enfermaba y él lo cuidaba. La tortuga de azul sintió densas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, no le importaba. Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en secarse las mejillas lloro tristemente. Asi en la de Donnie y Raph repitió lo mismo. Abría la puerta de la habitación y mirando el interior vacio y tal cual sus hermanos lo habían dejado lloraba en las camas de sus hermanos menores.

Si su padre se enterar de su incompetencia seria una deshonra para el nombre de la familia. Sabía que no sería perdonado por haber sido incapaz de mantener a salvo a quienes tenía a su cargo. Se encontraba en la habitación de Raph. Su segundo hermano, su brazo derecho, el segundo al mando y a pesar de todas las peleas su mejor amigo. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en la cama de Raph. El cansancio y los días en vela le estaban pasando la cuenta.

-…chicos…-Musito mientras abrazaba la almohada de su hermano de rojo.

En alguna parte Raph se apoyo en la pared de una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba junto a sus otros dos hermanos. A pesar de que no estaban lastimados, apenas habían probado comida y agua. Sus ojos dieron con Mikey quien dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Donnie. Ambos lucían débiles por la falta de alimentos. No recordaban quien los había secuestrado, pero sin embargo sabían que eran observados constantemente. Suspiro. Esperaba que Leonardo encontrara luego el lugar para que los sacara de allí antes que algo malo ocurriera.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Ay soy realmente mala. ¿Por qué me encanta hacer sufrir a mis queridas tortugas? Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su interés. Dejen review para hacérmelo saber. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review comentado que les pareció este capítulo.**_


	2. Pesadilla

_**Sorry por la demora, aunque tenía que haberlo subido el dia Jueves me tarde porque tenía una gran cantidad de pruebas y guías que revisar. Pero aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia que espero ojala les guste. Gracias a todas las que me han dejado review en esta historia porque ya sé que la gran mayoría son las mismas que leyeron la historia que escribí anteriormente. Ahora sigan adelante y las dejo con la lectura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Solo algunos personajes que son de mi invención. **_

_**Chapter 2: Pesadilla.**_

Leonardo no sabía qué hacer. En esa pequeña habitación donde se encontraba en ese momento solamente podía pensar en huir. Pero no sabía a dónde. Miro alrededor. Ese oscuro lugar le provocaba un escalofrió que recorría toda su espalda. Ese maldito sitio que causaba un miedo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Un miedo que nacía de su corazón y que se extendía a su espíritu paralizándolo.

América Central era muy diferente a lo que había imaginado. Pero no creía que el haber sido enviado a ese sitio cambiara en algo lo sucedido. Sus hermanos continuarían heridos y con él en ese lugar sus hermanos no mejorarían solo por eso. Se sentía un inútil. Su padre se había decepcionado completamente de él. El haber sido el causante de las heridas sufridas por sus hermanos por un error estratégico había sido lo peor que podría sucederle a un líder. Su padre y maestro por lo que paso había decidido enviarlo a América Central a meditar sobre lo que causo que las cosas surgieran de esa forma y entrenar para convertirse en un mejor líder sin cometer errores estratégicos, había dicho que la jungla le ayudaría a ver como los cambios son buenos y como hay que enfrentar lo desconocido. Pero Leo no sabía de qué serviría pensar y hacer todo eso en un país ajeno y alejado de todo. Sus hermanos no habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre pero como Splinter no creía necesario tener que dar una explicación del porque de su decisión ordeno que partiera esa fría tarde de Invierno. Leo no tuvo más que hacer una pequeña maleta y partir en el primer avión rumbo a esa alejada parte del mundo. Por supuesto escondido entre el equipaje de los pasajeros. Al llegar a la jungla se encontró con un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada que vivía de lo que la naturaleza le brindaba y que vivían en completa armonía con el medio ambiente. En ese sitio busco una cueva donde vivir durante el tiempo que su entrenamiento durara. Pero con el paso de los días Leo se dio cuenta que ese sitio no era tan tranquilo como aparentaba ser.

Durante los primeros tres meses Leonardo se había dedicado a proteger un pequeño pueblo de los contrabandistas y mercenarios que amenazaban a las personas y que robaban sus casas. En ese momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido ese dia en esa azotea. Cual fue el error que causo que sus hermanos terminaran gravemente heridos en esa pelea. Y al mismo tiempo como los cambios estratégicos usando un ambiente adverso o desconocido eran beneficiosos en un enfrentamiento. Pero cuando pensó que ya tenía la respuesta su mundo se vino abajo y se encontró encerrado en una celda encadenado a la pared. Ya llevaba ahí más de medio año y nadie venia a rescatarlo. Le era imposible contactar a su familia. Alguna droga que le administraban lo ponía confuso y le hacía imposible concentrarse para obtener poder hablar en el plano espiritual con algún miembro de su familia.

Las cosas de la cual era parte en esa prisión era peor de lo que Shredder hacia. Él lo sabía muy bien ahora ya que en más de una ocasión había experimentado en carne propia lo que le pasaba a las personas o mutantes como él en ese sitio tan detestable. Cadenas sonaban en su cabeza haciéndolo recordar el infierno vivido cada dia desde que fue encerrado. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la presencia de ese hombre quien provocaba su tardanza en reunirse con sus hermanos y padre. Ese hombre quien hacía de su vida un infierno y quien le quito su honor y sobre todo le hacía cometer crímenes horribles en contra de inocentes. Intento moverse pero las cadenas no se aflojaban. Leonardo vio como muchas personas con rostros cubiertos con mascara medicas entraban donde se encontraban con múltiples maquinas y herramientas medicas, pero un piquete en su nuca lo hizo ponerse débil y su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus ojos veían borrosos al tiempo que una maquina era puesta sobre su cabeza tapándole la visión. Pequeñas agujas se incrustaban en su cabeza y podía sentir otras más en sus brazos y cuello. Como era habitual imágenes de violencia y matanza cubrieron su visión mientras una voz en su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que se llamaba Leo y que su única misión era el obedecer las órdenes emitidas por Fernando McKanny. Los recuerdos de sus hermanos y padre estaban convirtiendo en algo borroso y poco nítido.

Sus ojos se cerraron y al abrir sus ojos se hallo en una casa rodeado de cadáveres de personas inocentes. Había niños y adultos, era una familia que no obedecía las órdenes de Fernando. Y en su mano derecha se encontró con una de sus katanas cubierta de sangre y en su otra mano a un pequeño niño a quien le había abierto la garganta por estar llorando por su padre muerto. Leo negó suavemente. Él lo había hecho, él había tomado esas vidas con sus propias manos. Él causo la muerte de personas que no merecían morir…todo por los experimentos mentales a los que era sometido por orden de ese hombre.

-Soy…un fracaso…he fallado a mi maestro…a mi familia…a mis hermanos…-Musito Leo al tiempo en que volvía a mirar su mano izquierda donde en vez de ver al pequeño niño se encontró mirando el rostro de su hermano Mikey-No…-Dijo en un susurro poco audible-¡NOOOO!-Grito la tortuga de azul sentándose en la cama asustado con ambas manos sobre su pecho justamente en donde se podía apreciar una cicatriz larga y delgada invisible a simple vista pero cuando lo veían detenidamente era posible ver. Con la respiración agitada respiro hondo intentando controlar su errática respiración. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frio. Todo había sido un horrible sueño. Pero que tenía una horrible realidad para él. Supuso que era debido a la falta de sueño que recuerdos que había reprimido surgieron de nuevo. De ese hombre y de ese lugar. De sus crímenes y de todo por lo que paso en Centroamérica. Suspiro largamente intentando de alejar esos miedos que lo inmovilizaban. Llevándose ambas manos hacia su rostro se seco el sudor. Pestañeando busco el reloj. Eran la una de la madrugada. Había dormido solo media hora. Se puso de pie y decidió ir a entrenar un poco para sacarse el sueño de su cabeza. Después de todo solo era capaz de dormir media hora desde que sus hermanos desaparecieran.

-Espero que mis hermanos estén bien-Se dijo bajando por la oscura escalera de la guarida. Todo el lugar estaba sumido en el silencio. Un silencio que a Leonardo no le agradaba porque lo hacían sentir solo en ese enorme lugar, lo hacía sentir exactamente como se sentía cuando estaba encerrado en América Central. Al llegar al dojo comenzó a entrenar, golpeando a un enemigo invisible, patear y cortar con sus katanas. Mientras giraba sus ojos dieron con las armas de sus hermanos. Apretó las empuñaduras de sus katanas con fuerza mientras intentaba calmarse. Toda esa situación era su culpa. Estaba fallando como líder y futuro cabeza del clan.

Lugar desconocido.

Donnie abrió los ojos, su estomago dolía por el hambre. No sabía qué hora era, no sabía dónde estaban y más aun deseaba saber quien los había capturado. Lo último que recordaba era que iban de regreso a la guarida cuando sintió un piquete en el cuello, tras eso nada. Sus hermanos también sintieron lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos había visto al culpable. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Mikey. Pero de todas maneras su hermano menor termino despertando.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto en voz baja. Mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo de la habitación.

-No sé, pero supongo que es de noche-Contesto, por lo único que podía reconocer eso era por el ruido proveniente del exterior. A ciertas horas un silencio sepulcral reinaba afuera de la prisión.

Raph apoyado en la pared suspiro-Han pasado varios días y aun no hemos visto la cara de quien nos capturo-Comento poniéndose de pie. De repente un sonido como de una radio mal sintonizada cubrió la pequeña habitación.

"-Queridas tortugas-La voz de un hombre se escucho-Un gusto el tenerlos con nosotros. Pero lástima que no será por mucho-Raph cruzo una mirada con sus hermanos-Deseaba tenerlos a los cuatro pero su líder es mas escapadizo de lo que creía. Bueno no me sorprende, siempre hizo lo mismo en donde nos conocimos…-Los chicos se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Entonces Leo había pasado por algo parecido en el pasado. Solo Donnie Y Raph creyeron conocer donde podría haber sido. La única vez que Leo estuvo lejos de ellos había sido en América Central-Pero tarde o temprano daré con él, como lo hice esa vez…con ustedes aquí podre capturarlo, siempre se ha preocupado de ustedes por eso mismo hizo lo imposible para escapar. Esta vez será él mismo quien venga a mi voluntariamente, de eso no tengo dudas y así acabare lo que comencé con su querido hermano-Se oyeron como unos engranajes que comenzaban a moverse. Cuando desde pequeños agujeros de la pared una especie de humo empezó a llenar el lugar-Que tengan bonitos sueños…y despídanse porque no tendrán la oportunidad de verse de nuevo-Con eso la voz dejo de sonar. Los tres chicos comenzaron a sentirse adormilados, sus parpados se cerraban sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para detenerlos, sus cuerpos caían al suelo y la oscuridad los cubrió.

En una habitación un hombre de aspecto imponente y con un brazo de metal sonrió maliciosamente-Quiero a la tortuga de azul lo más pronto posible…quiero poder acabar lo que una vez inicie…quiero que experimente el dolor y sufrimiento que me dio a mi tiempo atrás…quiero que se arrepienta de haber escapado de mi poder…-Unas sombras asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente en la oscuridad-Me vengare de ti de la peor forma…los que más quieres te verán como nunca antes te han visto…roto, quebrado y rogando por piedad-Con eso observo cómo se llevaban a cada tortuga hacia sus celdas en solitario. No los tendría juntos. Eso solo haría más fácil la huida de ellos. Lo que más le interesaba era tener a quien una vez fuera de él. Su propiedad. Su juguete. Para que pagara por el atrevimiento de arrancarle el brazo y casi matarlo. Sonrió. Leonardo fallo en matarlo, y gracias a ese descuido había sido capaz de encontrar donde vivía y asi poder cobrar venganza en contra de él.

Raph fue el primero en despertar. Pestañeando varias veces para sacarse el somnífero de encima miro alrededor. Estaba en una sala mucho más pequeña y pocamente iluminada. Intento moverse pero sus manos estaban atadas a cadenas de metal que sobresalían de las paredes. Vio con más claridad alrededor. Había un pequeño inodoro y una lava manos. Tomo aire y presto atención a su alrededor. No podía escuchar a ninguno de sus hermanos. Debían estar en celdas bastante separadas o eran a prueba de ruido. Se miro las manos y comenzó a girar sus muñecas. Las cadenas estaban firmemente sujetas a sus muñecas.

-Leo por favor date prisa…-Pero aun intentando con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de allí le era imposible. Podía sentir como sus muñecas se abrían por el roce de las cadenas con su piel y la sangre caer por sus brazos sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitar eso.

Donnie por su parte miro el cielo de su celda. Había intentado contactar a su hermano por medio del plano astral pero no había tenido éxito y se estaba dando por vencido. Tenía hambre, su estomago dolía mucho, su cabeza le daba vuelta. Sabía que todo eso era causado por el hambre y la deshidratación. Desde que los habían secuestrado no habían podido probar comida ni agua. En otras palabras los estaban matando de inanición. Esperaba que Mikey soportara un poco más. De ellos tres el que menos posibilidades tenía de soportar el hambre con la sed era su hermano menor.

-Leo…por favor ven a sacarnos de aquí-Musito cerrando los ojos. Se sentía cansado, y no tenía fuerzas para nada. Todos los días era algo nuevo. Los dormían. Los sacaban de sus celdas y los metían en pequeñas cajas donde los mojaban con agua congelada, para luego inyectarles cosas y enviarlos de vuelta a la celda. Pero esta era la primera vez que los separaban y por lo que podía apreciar no pensaban dejarlos juntos otra vez.

En una celda más alejada del resto Mikey semi inconsciente. Aun afectado por el somnífero el ninja de naranja peleaba contra su estomago el cual rugía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tenía tanta hambre que no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para abrir los ojos o hablar. Su mente estaba nublosa y apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Respiro profundo-Leo…ayúdanos…-Susurro cayendo en un sueño plagado de horrores.

_**To be continued…**_

_**¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? Déjenme saber sus opiniones y por favor no se olviden de dejar review. Nos estaremos leyendo en una semana y media más. No creo poder actualizar esta semana ya que estaré muy ocupada. Nos leemos después. **_


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos 1

_**Sorry de nuevo pero las clases comenzaron y me encontré con una gran cantidad de cosas por hacer asi que lo siento mucho por la demora. Bueno basta de hablar y espero que este tercer capítulo sea de su agrado querida lectora. Y de nuevo gracias a todas las que me han dejado review en esta historia porque ya sé que la gran mayoría son las mismas que leyeron la historia que escribí anteriormente. Ahora sigan adelante y las dejo con la lectura. Aviso esta historia se divide en partes asi que paciencia mi gente.**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Solo algunos personajes que son de mi invención. **_

_**Chapter 3: Recuerdos dolorosos 1.**_

Leonardo miro el oscuro cielo mientras la lluvia lo empapaba completamente. Hacia tres años durante una fuerte lluvia su vida había cambiado drásticamente cuando su padre lo sentencio a ir a la jungla para su entrenamiento. Desde el dia en que su honor fue manchado pensaba en como las cosas llegaron a eso. Siempre que llovía esos recuerdos surgían en su memoria tan fuertemente que era como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Ahora más que nunca ya que sin sus hermanos con él, era más sencillo para esos recuerdos solitarios y dolorosos aparecían en su memoria con más fuerza que nunca.

Tres años atrás.

Leonardo miro alrededor. Estaban completamente rodeados, no podía ver una vía de escape seguro desde donde estaban. Por primera vez era incapaz de sacar a sus hermanos de una situación peligrosa. Pudo percibir las miradas de sus hermanos, mirándolos de reojo vio sus rostros cubiertos de sudor y sangre. Habían estado peleando por horas con los cientos de Foot ninjas y ninjas de elite pero les era imposible vencer a todos con la condición que se encontraban a esa altura de la pelea. Llevaban más de cuatro horas entre peleando y huida pero esa huida que habían intentado había salido peor que cualquier cosa. Leo se llevo una mano a su plastrón al tiempo que observaba alrededor, sin saber como habían sido encerrados en un callejón sin siquiera un alcantarillado ni escaleras por donde escapar.

-Chicos no se separen y manténganse alerta, no peleen si se ven sobre pasados-Dijo Leo en voz baja y trabajosa al tiempo que sacaba sus katanas. Sus otros hermanos lo imitaron tambaleándose inestables en sus puestos, dada la pérdida de sangre que cada uno había sufrido hacia una o dos horas atrás. Con una sola mirada los cuatro comenzaron a pelear. Pero eran muchos y en pocos minutos estaban de rodillas con nuevas heridas en sus cuerpos.

Raph respirando agitado miro a la gran cantidad de ninjas que aun les quedaban por vencer-¿Qué hacemos Leo?-Pregunto secándose el sudor del rostro, sus brazos estaban llenos de mugre, sudor y sangre. Su brazo derecho colgaba inerte a su lado y los vendajes ya no lucían nada de la blancura que tenían cuando Donnie se los había pasado.

Su hermano mayor subió la vista hacia él-Los distraeré mientras ustedes tratan de escapar, no hay otra manera, luego llama por refuerzos-Contesto no muy convencido con el plan.

-Está bien-Susurro cuando Donnie y Mikey se ponían de pie con rostros pálidos y heridas aun sangrantes en sus cuerpos. Leo dio una señal y corrieron lo mejor que sus cuerpos les permitía donde estaba indicando. Leo ataco a unos ninjas de elite intentando atraer la atención, pero fue lanzado contra la pared golpeándose en la cabeza con fuerzas. Imágenes de cómo llegaron a esa situación aparecieron ante sus ojos.

"-Este patrullaje ha estado más aburrido-Comento Raph pateando una piedra en la azotea de un edificio.

-Desde hace casi un mes que no ha ocurrido nada con nadie, ni siquiera Shredder nos ha atacado-Secundo Mikey jugando con sus nunchakos. Leo suspiro, era la octava vez en la semana que regresaban de un patrullaje sin encontrarse con algún enemigo o delincuente. Y eso que era miércoles.

Leo iba a decir algo cuando una sensación extraña le hizo temblar un poco. Algo iba a ocurrir. Miro por todas las partes posibles, pero no veía nada. Pero de toda manera sabia que algo se acercaba, y era un peligro enorme-Chicos-Susurro mientras se ponía en posición de pelea. Sus hermanos frunciendo el ceño lo miraron-Algo se acerca-Murmuro solo para que ellos lo escucharan.

Sin preguntar nada los tres chicos sacaron sus armas y al poco rato una gran cantidad de foot ninjas los rodearon desde todas direcciones. Tapándole cualquier vía de escape que pudieran tener. Era el peor escenario que podía presentarse.

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, son las temibles tortuguitas-Dijo Karai apareciendo en medio de la gran cantidad de foot ninjas. Leo la miro serio-¿Te enojaste Leoncito?-Volvió a hablar con tono aun mas irónica.

-¿Qué quieres Karai? Dijiste que nos dejarías en paz por ayudarte con los desastres de hace unos meses atrás-Dijo Leo sacando sus katanas. Karai sonrió aun más.

-Bueno, me estaba aburriendo sin hacer nada asi que pedí autorización a mi maestro para sacar a su mejor tropa y sus ninjas de elite a un paseo…o mejor dicho a una cacería-Leonardo la quedo viendo sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. De nuevo lo había traicionado, aun cuando había decidido confiar una última vez en ella, Karai lo traicionaba y de la forma más inesperada y a la vez peligrosa-Ya es hora de que la cacería comience-Con eso la mujer hizo una seña y los ninjas se dispersaron a puntos estratégicos donde no les permitían escapar o alejarse demasiado de ellos.

Leonardo intentaba de hacer una estrategia para sacar a sus hermanos con bien de esta, pero las opciones iban disminuyendo con el paso de los segundos al ver que cada posible vía de escape que se le ocurría era cerrada por más de veinte foot ninjas-Usemos unas bombas de humo para distraerlos-Susurro solo para que sus hermanos lo escucharan. Estos asintieron. Sacando unas bombas de humos las lanzaron al suelo y aprovechando los segundos de distracción usaron las escaleras de la puerta hacia la azotea para escapar desde el interior del edificio.

Mientras avanzaban se dio cuenta que el mismo edificio estaba atestado de foot ninjas. Muchos estaban subiendo las escaleras y otros entraban por las ventanas quebradas de ese marchito lugar. Leo tomo aire al tiempo que su cerebro funcionaba a mil por horas para idear un plan que los sacara de este lio sin tener que arriesgar la vida. Sus hermanos lo miraron preocupados. Se podía sentir la tensión del ambiente sin poder hacer mucho para remediar esa situación.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Mikey mientras se afirmaba el costado con un gesto de dolor. Sentía una fuerte punzada causada por correr demasiado. Mientras avanzaban intentando evitar a los foot ninjas, se encontraron con un pasillo con más de cuarenta de ellos. Leo apretó los puños, y sacando sus katanas se pusieron a pelear, Leo atacaba y cortaba todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino y el de sus hermanos. En el transcurso de la pelea recibieron varios cortes de espadas en sus brazos y piernas. Asi como algunos shurikens en sus caparazones, los cuales evitaron golpes fatales.

-D-debemos salir…d-de aquí-Dijo Leo mientras intentaba controlar la hemorragia de su brazo derecho el cual sangraba profusamente.

-¿Por dónde?-Hablo Donnie revisando los perímetros. Sobre su frente tenía un feo corte que no dejaba de sangrar. Raph por su parte tenía una herida en su pierna que lo hacía avanzar más lento. Siguiendo por los pasillos. Escucharon un ruido proveniente del primer piso. El edificio comenzó a temblar y al poco rato unas grietas aparecieron en las paredes y techo. Los chicos se miraron asustados, los foot ninjas habían hecho explotar el primer piso. Leo miro alrededor y viendo una ventana salieron de allí de un salto al exterior. Aun asi los escombros y trozos de vidrios los lastimaron aun más de lo que ya estaban. Se quedaron varios minutos sobre el pavimento, solo se oía la respiración agitada de cada uno de ellos. Raphael fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Sus brazos y piernas sangraban tanto que varios hilillos de sangre corrían por sus miembros cayendo al pavimento haciendo pequeños charcos alrededor y bajo de él. El brazo derecho lo tenía en una posición extraña, al parecer se había quebrado el brazo, su plastrón tenía unas grietas profundas que ya sangraban copiosamente. Donnie se incorporo y tomando su bolso le paso vendas a Raph para que vendara sus heridas mientras él hacía lo mismo con las suyas que eran muy parecidas a las que tenía su hermano de rojo. Mikey se quejo y se sentó en el suelo sobándose la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, su costado tenía un trozo de cristal incrustado Donnie al verlo decidió que era mejor no sacarlo al menos hasta que estuvieran a salvo en la guarida. Leo tomo aire, sus tres hermanos lucían terribles, llenos de sangre, heridas y huesos quebrados. Se miro a sí mismo, aunque él también tenía heridas y sangraba de varias partes de su cuerpo, no creía lucir tan mal como sus hermanos.

-Vamos chicos, aprovechemos el caos para escapar-Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Por alguna razón cada vez que hablaba su pecho dolía con cada respiración que daba. Sus hermanos terminaron de vendar lo mejor que podían sus heridas y con paso extremadamente lento continuaron su huida."

Leo abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso, no podía escuchar nada más que el terrible silencio que lo colocaba más nervioso. Intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Pestañeando miro alrededor mas calmadamente. Estaban de regreso en la guarida. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber llegado allí. Recordando a sus hermanos, se sentó de golpe, lo cual supo en seguida no debió hacerlo. Los cortes que había recibido y que ahora se encontraban vendados se abrieron con el rápido movimiento. Pestañeando se seco las lagrimas que habían aparecidos al haberse movido tan apresuradamente. Acabando cerró los ojos unos instantes intentando aclararse la cabeza, aun se sentía bastante aturdido. Pero al hacerlo pudo percibir la presencia de su padre en la misma habitación. Abrió los ojos y miro en la dirección donde sabia encontraría a su padre.

Splinter lo miraba con una seriedad que lo incomodo. Raramente su padre lo miraba con esa intensidad y la gran mayoría era porque había hecho algo que lo decepciono-Leonardo-Comenzó Splinter apartando la mirada de su hijo mayor-Tu imprudente acción en lo acontecido con los foot ninjas me ha dejado profundamente preocupado, debías de haber tomado otra decisión y no haber llevado a tus hermanos a ese edificio donde casi pierden la vida, nunca antes tus tácticas de lucha y estrategias me habían causado una impresión tan lamentable. Realmente desconozco porque tomaste esa decisión pero tus hermanos ahora se encuentran muy graves con severas heridas en sus cuerpos y con una recuperación que será lenta y dolorosa, tu por otra parte saliste con heridas no tan graves pero tampoco leves, aun asi fuiste el que salió mejor de todo lo cual no debería haber sido, recuerda que primero son tus hermanos, tu grupo, los miembros que te siguen los que deberían salir bien, no el líder, el deber de un líder es de absorber todo los ataques que van dirigidos a quienes lidera, intentar evitar que salgan heridos aun a costa de su propia vida, por primera vez veo que aun te falta mucho por mejorar para ser el líder idóneo del grupo, te falta experiencia en un ambiente lleno de cosas impredecibles y acá jamás sucederá eso…-Splinter bajo la cabeza-Por todo lo que paso tendrás un castigo que te lo anunciare una vez que tus hermanos despierten, por ahora medita en lo que paso y las consecuencias de tus erróneas decisiones-Dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia la puerta de la habitación que ahora Leo sabia era la de él.

-Maestro… ¿Cómo salimos de eso?-Pregunto sin saber muy bien si quería oír la respuesta o no.

-Casey, April y yo los sacamos de allí en el último instante, me avisaron de lo que podía suceder, al parecer Donatello le mando una señal que marcaba donde estaban, asi que ellos y también yo nos dirigimos hacia allí y los salvamos antes de que los mataran…tú estabas inconsciente cerca de una muralla, tus hermanos te intentaban de proteger y por hacer eso salieron mas heridos de lo que ya estaban…desde eso han pasado cerca de una semana…tú has sido el primero en despertar-Sin más salió de la habitación dejando a un Leonardo molesto consigo mismo.

Leonardo cerró los ojos solo en su habitación. Habían pasado dos días desde que recobrara el conocimiento y aun sus hermanos no despertaban su padre se veía nervioso paseándose de un lado a otro. Raph con Mikey eran los más heridos, cuando los vio casi se cayó de espalda con el aspecto de sus hermanos. Donnie por su parte aunque no lucia tan mal, estaba muy herido y algunas heridas en sus brazos eran bastante profundas. Leo se sentó en la cama, no sabía aun en que se había equivocado, después de tanto pensar no podía saber con exactitud qué fue lo que decepciono tanto a su maestro. Él no podía haber sabido que algo como ese ataque pasaría. Por eso mismo no entendía el comportamiento de su maestro hacia él. Casi no le dirigía la palabra y no lo miraba para nada.

-Todo es un caos-Murmuro esperando con ansias y nerviosismo que sus hermanos despertaran y que asi su padre le dijera el castigo que le daría por lo que él suponía no era su culpa pero que aceptaría de todas maneras ya que nunca se opondría a algo que su padre piense es bueno para que se convierta en el líder que él desea tener para su clan."

Leo suspiro la noche se estaba poniendo helada y la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerzas que antes. Esos recuerdos eran tan dolorosos que sentía como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Con un poco de lo que sucedió para que Splinter decidiera mandar a Leo lejos. No aparece el malo ya que estos capítulos son una explicación a como Leo llego a la jungla y cómo fue que conoció a este tipo. Por eso mismo pondré las cosas lentamente asi que paciencia. Gracias por leer y aliméntenme con sus reviews…por favor. **_


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos 2

_**Sorry de nuevo pero las clases comenzaron y me encontré con una gran cantidad de cosas por hacer asi que lo siento mucho por la demora. Bueno basta de hablar y espero que este tercer capítulo sea de su agrado querida lectora. Y de nuevo gracias a todas las que me han dejado review en esta historia porque ya sé que la gran mayoría son las mismas que leyeron la historia que escribí anteriormente. Ahora sigan adelante y las dejo con la lectura. Aviso esta historia se divide en partes asi que paciencia mi gente.**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Solo algunos personajes OC que son de mi invención. **_

_**Chapter 4: Recuerdos Dolorosos 2.**_

Leonardo vio como el oscuro cielo lluvioso se iluminaba con los truenos y relámpagos. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo vivido antes y después de que su padre y maestro lo mandara lejos y a su peor pesadilla. Leonardo bajo la vista, su cuerpo estaba helado como solía estar durante los primeros días en la jungla, donde llovía casi todo el tiempo y en las noches el frio calaba sus huesos.

-Raph…Mikey…Donnie…los necesito…los necesito para mantenerme en pie…sin ustedes ya no tiene sentido seguir aquí…sin ustedes yo no soy nadie-Murmuro al tiempo que lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la lluvia. Durante su estancia en la jungla, a manos de ese maldito que le robo su honor su habilidad para percibir a sus hermanos a través de los objetos se perdió, supuso que causado por la gran cantidad de drogas que le administraban. Cuando logro escapar se dio cuenta que habilidades que poseía antes de llegar a la jungla se habían desvanecido como si nada. Ya no era capaz de percibir la presencia de sus hermanos, aunque gracias a su buen oído y olfato los podía reconocer. Sus hermanos no sabían nada de eso. Y él tampoco hablaría de lo que le paso. El dia en que April cayó en sus brazos en la cueva que solía ser su refugio había mencionado algo pero su amiga no se había dado cuenta a que re refería.

"-Siento que algo falta-"Le había dicho a su amiga. Ella había creído que se refería a sus hermanos y padre, pero en realidad él hablaba de que algo en su interior se perdió, que algo en su alma, corazón y cuerpo ya no existía más, pero no era capaz de saber qué era.

Sacudió la cabeza. Los recuerdos de cuando su padre le dio el castigo llegaron a su memoria tras haber cerrado los ojos.

"Llovía intensamente en la ciudad. Hacia pocas horas sus hermanos habían despertado, llenos de dolor y confundidos, había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde el ataque. Pero a pesar de sentirse alegre de ver a sus hermanos despiertos, sabía que su padre le diría de qué se trataría su castigo. Respiro hondo armándose de valor para abrir la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Soltando el aire abrió la puerta. Su padre y maestro se encontraba sentado al lado de una larga mesa baja. Frente a él había una pequeña cajita la cual miraba con tristeza. Leonardo cerró la puerta y se acerco a su padre. Hincándose espero a que su padre hablara.

-Leonardo, mi hijo-Comenzó a decir Splinter sin levantar la vista de la cajita-Ahora que tus hermanos han despertado y se encuentran en camino a su rehabilitación, es hora de darte el castigo por tus actos erróneos como el líder del equipo que eres y del cual eres completamente responsable-La tortuga de azul apretó los puños que los tenía sobre sus rodillas. Él jamás había pedido ser líder del equipo, fue Splinter quien lo coloco al mando cuando él tenía doce años diciendo que al ser el mayor de los cuatro, era su deber ser el ejemplo para sus hermanos menores y por lo mismo responsable de cada acto que tanto Raph, Donnie y Mikey hicieran. Sin interesar quien inicio o que sucedió, él debía tomar el castigo por ellos por ser el mayor y líder del equipo, como asi futuro cabeza del clan-Por lo mismo para convertirte en un mejor líder y ser capaz de anticiparte a los hechos y poder tomar las decisiones correctas sin volver a fallar-Leonardo cerró los ojos. Ahora vendría cual sería su castigo-Tendrás que ir a la jungla de Centro América por el periodo de un año y saber cómo enfrentar un ambiente adverso y desconocido para aprender a tomar decisiones correctas en lugares impensables-La tortuga de azul levanto la vista hacia su padre. No esperaba que lo enviara tan lejos y por tan largo tiempo-Ve a preparar tus cosas, solo llevaras lo necesario, nada que cause distracción-Ordeno mientras se ponía de pie.

Leo cubriendo sus confusas emociones de su padre asintió y poniéndose de pie camino hacia la puerta. Deteniéndose en el marco miro a su padre sobre su hombro-¿Puedo al menos despedirme de mis hermanos?-Pregunto en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que su padre lo escuchara.

-No, es preferible que te vayas sin decir nada, yo después le comunicare a tus hermanos sobre tu viaje-Contesto Splinter al tiempo que Leo bajaba la vista con tristeza. No esperaba que su padre le negara eso-Además tus hermanos se encuentran aun muy heridos y no quiero estresarlos-Fue lo último que escucho Leo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Mientras pasaban las horas y Leo guardaba sus cosas en un bolso cruzado escucho la voz de Raphael desde la enfermería. Leo detuvo lo que hacía y presto atención a lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

-¡¿Por qué cree que es mejor para Leo este estúpido viaje?!-Raphael realmente sonaba muy molesto.

-Tu hermano necesita de un ambiente desconocido para saber enfrentar situaciones donde todo este en su contra, como líder y futuro cabeza de esta familia es su deber mejorar y ser capaz de anticiparse a los hechos aun cuando este en un sitio donde no cuente con nada a su favor-Leo escucho la explicación que su padre le estaba dando a sus hermanos.

Escucho movimiento-Pero padre, aun asi mandar a Leo solo a un sitio tan lejano…sin saber nada sobre el idioma, sin siquiera tener alimento o un techo donde protegerse, es como mandarlo a morir-Por la voz y el razonamiento, era obvio que era Donnie. Leo sonrió agradecido que sus hermanos se preocuparan por él de esta forma. Pero aun con los reclamos de ellos, su padre no cambiaria de opinión y de todas maneras lo enviaría lejos.

-Maestro este equipo sin Leo no será equipo de nuevo hasta que él regrese de su entrenamiento, nuestra familia ya no será la misma, sin uno de nosotros es como un rompecabezas con una pieza faltante, jamás estará completo hasta tener la pieza que falta-Leo sonrió aun mas, lo que su hermano pequeño estaba diciendo sonaba muy impropio de él, pero aun asi tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

-No fue culpa de Leo lo que paso, estábamos en una clara desventaja numérica, Leo intento manteneros a salvo pero le fue imposible, incluso él mismo salió herido, así que no puede darle este castigo por eso, ni que Leo fuera vidente que puede predecir el futuro y saber que nos va a ocurrir con días de anticipación-Ironizo Raph sonando claramente molesto.

Leo bajo la vista. Aun con todo eso su padre no cambiaria de parecer. Para Splinter siempre Leo sería el culpable de cualquier cosa que salga mal en las misiones, a pesar de que también salga herido, eso no sería de valor en el momento que su padre tome una decisión por lo acontecido.

-Basta de discusión, es tiempo de descansar, pueden escribirle una carta cada uno de ustedes para que se la entregue a Leonardo antes de que parta a su viaje de entrenamiento-La tortuga de azul, se seco una solitaria lagrima que rodaba por sus mejillas. Terminando de guardar sus cosas, se sentó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No volvería a su hogar por todo un año. Ese tiempo se le haría eterno al joven líder. Su mente viajo por los recuerdos junto a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños y él aun no era nombrado líder. Esos nostálgicos recuerdos lo ponían aun más triste.

-Leonardo, es hora de partir, al avión sale en una hora más-Dijo Splinter desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Leo tomo aire. Poniéndose de pie se hecho el bolso al hombro y ajustándose las katanas salió de la habitación. Splinter lo esperaba con tres papeles en sus manos. Tendiéndoselos sonrió-De tus hermanos-Leo los miro con tristeza-Aquí tienes para mandarnos cartas desde la jungla-Le entrego unos cuadernos con una caja de lapiceras. Con eso Splinter encamino a Leo hasta la entrada de la guarida-La señorita O'Neil te llevara al aeropuerto, que tengas un buen viaje y recuerda el motivo por el cual te envió allí-Leo asintió y dándole la espalda a su padre salió de la guarida hacia el pasillo que llevaba hasta la casa de April."

'Eres mío Leonardo…jamás podrás escapar de mi, mi dulce perra' La voz de un hombre sonó en la memoria de Leo. Este abrió los ojos horrorizado, recordaba que seis meses después de haber llegado a la jungla su peor pesadilla tomo forma. Parpadeando se encontró con que la lluvia había parado. La luz del nuevo amanecer aparecía en el horizonte. Tomo aire. Era hora de intentar una nueva búsqueda de sus hermanos, pero tras haber pasado por todo lo que Fernando le había hecho, ciertas habilidades que tenia para poder sentir a sus hermanos se habían bloqueados y no podía encontrar una manera de desbloquearlos.

Lugar desconocido.

Raphael sacudió la cabeza. El hambre y la falta de agua lo estaban mareando. Sentía sus labios secos y partidos, sus piernas temblorosas ni siquiera podían aguantar su peso. Tomo aire repetidamente intentando aclarar su cabeza pero nada. Desde que lo separaran de sus hermanos menores, había entrado un hombre de origen latino por su acento al hablar inglés y comenzó a azotarlo con fuerzas mientras exigía que dijera el sitio exacto donde Leo se encontraba. Pero él jamás delataría a un hermano menos aun cuando quien lo quiere ya conocía a Leo y Raph tenía el presentimiento de que no fue de la mejor forma si su hermano mayor no le había dicho sobre ese encuentro cuando hablaron sobre lo que Leo hizo en su viaje a la jungla en realidad Leo no hablo mucho solo asentía a ciertas cosas que su hermano de rojo le decía mientras que el resto del tiempo permanecía con la vista fija en la ciudad. Tosió un poco, su cuerpo dolía horrores, y ahora su piel lucia con feos cortes a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas, eran cortes profundos y que no dejaban de sangrar, pero aunque no sangraban copiosamente, con lo debilitado que se encontraban la sangre perdida solo causaba que se mareara aun más.

-Leo…tu conoces a este tipo…que fue lo que te hizo…-Volvió a toser. Cuando se detuvo y pudo calmar su respiración cerro un momento los ojos intentando visualizar a su hermano mayor-…porqué te lo guardas…fue tan terrible que te avergüenzas de eso…-Raph escucho pasos y la puerta de su celda abrirse. Un hombre con un brazo mecánico entro a la celda-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?-Farfullo molesto la tortuga de rojo.

Fernando sonrió-Solo ver tu estado deplorable, tú y tus hermanos parecen mierdas. Al menos cuando tuve a Leonardo bajo mi control lucia listo para atacarme, sus ojos irradiaban tanto poder y tanta vida que goce cuando solo quedo el dolor en ellos-Se acerco a Raph con una jeringa en sus manos-Ahora veré como te retuerces de dolor cuando esta droga haga efecto en tu sistema, tus otros hermanos gritaron como nenas y luego rogaron como pequeñas putas de que los dejara ir…-Fernando miro a los ojos a Raph-Me pregunto qué harás tu cuando llegue el momento de máximo dolor-Coloco la jeringa en el cuello de Raph y le inyecto el contenido de la jeringa en su sistema. La tortuga de rojo al principio solo sintió como el liquido se expandía por su cuerpo a través del torrente sanguíneo para luego dar paso a una sensación quemante en su cuerpo que tras pocos segundos pareció que dentro de el habían prendido fuego, su corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa y su respiración se torno quejumbrosa mientras hacia todo lo posible por no gritar, pero de pronto un dolor como cuchilla cruzo su cabeza y un grito de dolor se escapo de sus labios, una y otra vez cuchilladas cruzaban su cabeza y su pecho, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su cabeza daba vueltas, un ataque de tos lo asalto, comenzó a toser fuertemente, hasta que sintió un sabor metálico en su garganta, la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su boca y a caer al suelo sin control alguno. Su pecho se apretaba, no podía respirar bien, sus brazos se torcían desde su posición fija, sus piernas se sacudían sin control, su estomago dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fernando reía al ver el sufrimiento de la tortuga de rojo. Raph sintió que la oscuridad se apoderaba de su mente y se dejo llevar por la agradable inconsciencia-Magnifico, casi tan bello como sus otros hermanos pero no tan maravilloso y hermoso como cuando a mi puta de Leonardo le di esta misma droga…-Suspiro. Cuando le avisaran que las tres tortugas habían despertado continuaría con su tortura. La cual le agradaba bastante hacer. Los gritos de dolor, la sangre y las suplicas, sin esas tres cosas su vida no sería nada.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hasta aquí la historia. Ojala haya sido de su agrado. Y por favor queridas lectoras, dejen review que necesito alimentarme bien. Gracias por leer y nos leemos después. **_


	5. El Inicio de la Pesadilla

_**Perdón por no subir antes, pero estuve enferma y no tenía fuerzas para escribir en el computador. Pero ahora que estoy mejor subo el capítulo. Por lo mismo perdón por la tardanza. Y gracias a todas ustedes que leen mi historia. Sé quiénes son y por lo mismo muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo. Ahora las dejo con el capítulo. Advertencia: Escenas algo subidas de tono y con mención de sexo que en este caso es violación y sangre.**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Solo algunos personajes OC que son de mi invención. **_

_**Chapter 5: El Inicio de la Pesadilla.**_

Leo corriendo y saltando de azotea en azotea se comenzó a desesperar, no había manera de que sus hermanos desaparecieran como lo habían hecho. Eso era imposible. Quien fuera que los tenia debía ser bastante hábil en esconderse. Se detuvo a tomar aire. Se sentía tan miserable sin sus hermanos. Sus oídos escucharon ruido cerca de donde estaba. Mirando alrededor, se encontró con unos foot ninjas que seguían usando la antigua vestimenta que tenían con Shredder. Pero debían ser del grupo que se oponían a la derrota y muerte de Shredder. Saco sus katanas, era en momentos como ese que extrañaba a sus hermanos. Eran más de treinta foot ninjas, y él estaba solo. No solía pelear solo. No, desde la emboscada que sufrió unos años atrás y por el cual April perdió su casa y tienda.

-¿No creen que es suficiente de seguir los ideales de un asesino que ya está muerto?-Pregunto Leo con voz cansada por la falta de sueño.

Uno de los foot ninjas negó mientras empuñaba sus espadas-Eso jamás, Shredder siempre vivirá mientras nosotros hagamos prevalecer su memoria-Replico saltando para atacar a Leo. Este esquivo apenas. El cansancio, la falta de sueño y todo lo que pasaba con sus hermanos no ayudaban a mantenerlo concentrado en la pelea. Cuando esquivaba otro ataque no se dio cuenta cuando otro foot ninja se le unió a este y lo ataco por el costado, Leo viendo el brillo del filo de la espada se hizo a un lado, pero no lo suficiente ya que el filo de la espada corto en su costado dejándole una herida profunda y dolorosa. Se llevo una mano a su costado y levanto la vista hacia los ninjas. No podía esperar que pelearan limpiamente cuando habían sido entrenados por alguien tan cobarde como había sido Shredder.

-Maldición-Mascullo viendo como la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida y caer al suelo de forma copiosa.

-No saldrás vivo de esta tortuga-Uno de los foot ninjas dijo mientras Leo esquivaba otro ataque que iba directo por su cabeza. Lo volvían a atacar una y otra vez no dándole tiempo para detener el flujo de sangre de sus heridas las cuales sangraban demasiado para su gusto. Esquivo y detuvo con sus espadas otro ataque más que iba dirigido a su cuello podía percibir la sangre fluyendo libremente por su herida del costado y que bajaba por su pierna hacia el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como otros foot ninjas se unían a la pelea. Realmente era bastante desigual la pelea. Recibió otros cortes en sus brazos y piernas. Pero cuando salto hacia la orilla de la azotea para esquivar otro ataque, sintió como algo frio atravesaba su hombro izquierdo de lado a lado, escucho que su caparazón crujía y tras eso un dolor intenso en su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y trastrabillo hacia atrás. Otro ninja iba con su espada listo para dar el golpe de gracia, pero Leo dio un paso retrocediendo pero sin poder hacer algo cayo de la azotea. Mientras caía podía ver el cielo ante sus ojos, las heridas le dolían terriblemente pero no podía rendirse cuando aun no había podido dar con el paradero actual de sus hermanos. A pesar de todo eso. Su cuerpo no le respondía, cuando le pidió moverse y no obedeció cuando quiso tomar la baranda de la escalera de emergencia. Siguió cayendo hasta que su cuerpo dio con la basura lo cual lo salvo de dar con el duro y frio asfalto, aun asi el impacto fue lo suficiente como para dejarlo aturdido unos instantes. Ya que su cabeza se había azotado con la gran cantidad de basura y desperdicios en donde cayó. Ante sus ojos puntos negros aparecieron, un crujido en su brazo le hizo soltar un grito de dolor y cerró los ojos esperando a que el dolor cediera lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie. Debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Su cuerpo no podía más. Haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas, se incorporo lentamente y se dirigió a la alcantarilla más cercana. Podía oír a los foot ninjas acercándose al sitio donde había caído. Sabía bien que no se calmarían con esa caída y las heridas que le ocasionaron. Ellos lo querían muerto y nada los haría olvidar la venganza. Llegando a la alcantarilla puso su mano buena para abrirla pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes. Abriéndola sintió como más sangre caía al cemento, sabía que para ese momento había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, pero no podía hacer nada para impedir eso.

Entro a la alcantarilla y comenzó a alejarse de forma tambaleante y débil hacia su hogar. Necesitaba curar sus heridas, no podía darse el lujo de descansar mientras sus hermanos podían estar sufriendo torturas inimaginables. A paso lento y agonizante llego a la guarida dejando huellas de sangre por todos lados. Pero solo como se encontraba, su cuerpo no aguanto más presión y movimiento. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Su mejilla apoyada en el frio piso de su hogar, alivio en parte el calor que sentía en su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse y todo se desvaneció ante él.

"Leonardo llego a la jungla de Centro América, el lugar era enorme, no habían luces intensas ni nada que no le permitiera ver el cielo estrellado lo cual jamás había podido apreciar. Buscando un sitio donde esconderse y protegerse del cambiante clima. Se metió en una cueva subterránea y buscando madera seca la prendió con unos fósforos que había llevado con él. El fuego creado alivio el frio que sentía. Cerró los ojos, tanto silencio lo ponía nostálgico. Nunca había estado en un sitio tan silencioso. Sin saberlo el cansancio del viaje lo venció y cayo dormido sin darse cuenta.

Durante los primeros días y semanas, Leo fue conociendo mejor el lugar. Cerca de donde estaba había una pequeña villa con algunos habitantes que se dedicaban a la pesca y a la artesanía. Pero no todo era tranquilo, de vez en cuando unos hombres en un jeep aparecían y pedían dinero como pago por dejarlos en paz por un tiempo. Leo decidió que debía ayudarlos. Varias veces les hizo una trampa en medio de la jungla usando las cosas que la naturaleza le daba. De esa manera recuperaba el dinero y las joyas de las personas de la villa y se las devolvía. Pero fue por hacer eso que tras seis meses en la jungla su peor pesadilla dio comienzo. Cuando vio que las personas de la villa eran nuevamente atacadas por un nuevo grupo de hombres, Leo los espero en el camino, pero algo brillante se dirigió hacia él lo cual esquivo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Sin darse cuenta él mismo había caído en la trampa de esos hombres. Una gran cantidad de hombres con rifles los apuntaban como su blanco. Leo tomo sus katanas y comenzó a alejarse del sitio llevándolos a un sitio más abierto para pelear más libremente.

-¿El fantasma de la jungla no es más que un monstruo?-Escucho Leo que uno de los hombres comentaba. El ninja de azul levanto sus katanas y los miro seriamente.

-Los únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes que no hacen más que robar y matar a personas que no hacen mal a nadie-Replico hablando en su lengua con enfado.

Los hombres lo miraron con miedo al oírlo hablar-¿Señor que hacemos?-Pregunto uno de los hombres más jóvenes a alguien que se encontraba entre las sombras. Leo escucho pasos detrás de él, mirando sobre su hombro se encontró con un hombre que llevaba un traje de cazador con varias armas en él.

-Me interesa tenerlo con vida, pueden atacarlo pero no lo maten, me será de utilidad para mis planes-Dijo apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un viejo árbol. Leo volvió a mirar a los hombres que lo rodeaban. No le agradaba para nada oír lo que estaba escuchando de ese hombre el cual le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Leo vio como los hombres sacaban unas bayonetas y comenzaban a atacarlo. No eran tan rápidos ni tan habilidosos en ello, lo cual hacia fácil esquivar cada ataque. Pero tras varios minutos en donde Leo esquivaba y le pegaba en el brazo al atacante para que soltara el arma, Leo sintió un piquete en su nuca, llevándose la mano hacia el sitio en donde sintió el piquete saco un dardo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Leo sacudió su cabeza y continuo peleando, pero ahora las cosas se le complicaron mas, ya que gracias al aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo recibió varios cortes en sus brazos y en sus piernas. Cuando uno en especial se le incrusto en el hombro derecho, sus ojos comenzaron a ver negro y cayó de rodillas. Haciendo acoplo de sus últimas fuerzas intento seguir peleando pero a pesar del esfuerzo sus ojos se cerraron y cayó de bruces en el frio suelo de la jungla. El hombre que había dado la orden se le acerco y sacando una jeringa le inyecto el contenido en el cuello. Leo no pudo seguir peleando en contra de la inconsciencia y cayo sumergido en un sueño plagado de oscuridad."

Sitio desconocido.

Raph abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente agotado. Fernando lo había sometido a varias torturas. Su piel tenía heridas profundas, y marcas de azotes en su cuerpo, hematomas enormes decoraban cada parte de su cuerpo que podía ser golpeado, un corte sobre su ojo derecho no paraba de sangrar y podía sentir el pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado a sus pies. Un ataque de tos le hizo toser fuertemente hasta que su pecho le dolió, algo tibio se estaba deslizando desde su boca hasta su mentón. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo cerró los ojos. Esperaba que sus otros dos hermanos se encontraran en mejor forma que él.

Mikey tembló ante el frio que sentía en ese lugar. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo completo era víctima de temblores violentos que no hacía más que agravar las heridas que ya poseía. Ese hombre que los había secuestrado no hacía más que lastimarlo tanto física como mentalmente. En esa celda le había mostrado imágenes de su hermano Leo siendo tomado por la fuerza por ese sujeto y violándolo una y otra vez mientras su hermano gritaba de dolor y vergüenza. Nunca había pensado que Leo había pasado por tales cosas en Centroamérica. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era el poder soltarse y cobrar venganza por haber herido de la forma en que los videos mostraban a su hermano mayor. Ahora comprendía mejor porque a su hermano de azul ya no le agradaba ser tocado por nadie desde que regreso de Centroamérica.

-Leo…porque no nos dijiste…de estas atrocidades que este….monstruo te hizo…pasar…-Musito mientras el cansancio y el frio lo vencía y caía dormido en un sueño intranquilo del infierno que ese hombre le hizo pasar a su hermano Leo por más de un año.

Donatello por su parte se encontraba encogido en un rincón de su celda con cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Su piel estaba marcada por heridas y golpes, azotes y quemaduras. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano Leo. Ese hombre que se hacía llamar Fernando le había dicho que ellos serian su cebo para capturar a Leo y poder tenerlo con él de nuevo, someterlo a torturas y violaciones peores de las que le hizo cuando su hermano mayor se encontraba en Centroamérica. La tortuga de morado miro alrededor, tenían que salir de allí, no podía dejar que ese monstruo capturara a su hermano mayor para hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

-Raph…Mikey…espero que estén bien-Musito apoyando su cabeza en la fría pared cerró los ojos intentando recobrar fuerzas para la huida que estaba planeando realizar.

Fernando los miraba a cada uno con sus cámaras de seguridad que tenia instalada en cada celda. Le agradaba ver sufrir a esos monstruos. Pero al que deseaba tener no aparecía. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos en los cuales Leonardo fue suyo, como su cuerpo se presionaba al de Leo y tomaba el control y posesión de ese cuerpo musculoso. Como los gritos de Leonardo lo volvían loco cuando entraba y salía de él. Como se sentía el plastrón en contra de su pecho, la respiración agitada de esa tortuga. Los ojos llenos de odio y furia. El sabor de los labios de Leonardo, de su lengua, de su cuerpo, como Leonardo pedía que se detuviera, pero el continuaba tomando a la fuerza una y otra vez. Como se introducía en el cuerpo de Leonardo tras abrirse paso entre sus piernas musculosas, entre esos muslos duros y atléticos, entre los dos trozos de caparazón que se unían en medio de sus piernas y los cuales separaba sin importarle los gritos de dolor que esa tortuga daba. Como llegaba al clímax en el interior de él y como con el paso de los meses fue jugando con la memoria de Leonardo hasta que la misma tortuga le pedía que lo tomara. Miro hacia su entrepierna, solos los recuerdos de Leonardo como su perra eran suficientes para excitarlo. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro al tiempo que llevaba su mano hacia el bulto que crecía entre sus piernas y comenzaba a darse placer mientras colocaba los videos de los momentos que tuvo con Leonardo cuando era su propiedad hacia un tiempo atrás.

-Volverás a mí, y podre tenerte bajo mi control una vez más mi dulce mascota-Susurro mientras continuaba masajeando su entrepierna con lujuria.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Bueno la última parte es algo subido de tono. Espero que no haya ofendido a nadie con este capítulo. La próxima parte conoceremos mejor lo que este Fernando le hizo a Leo y que pasara con Raph, Mikey y Donnie. Dejen review y gracias por leer. **_


	6. Unidos

_**De nuevo (parezco un disco rayado) disculpen por la tardanza en subir el capítulo, pero he estado muy ocupada y no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, pero de todas maneras no me olvido que hay personas que leen mis historias y por ustedes me esfuerzo en escribir. Esperando que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado ahora las dejo con el capítulo. Advertencia: Escenas algo subidas de tono y con mención de sexo que en este caso es violación y sangre.**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Solo algunos personajes OC que son de mi invención. **_

_**Chapter 6: Unidos.**_

Leo miro alrededor. Acababa de matar a una familia completa. Sus katanas cubiertas de sangre se encontraban en sus manos. No comprendía porque se sentía tan vacio por dentro, o porque un sentimiento que no reconocía lo hacían sentir mal por lo realizado por él. A su lado Fernando apareció, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro lo atrajo hacia él.

-Bien hecho mi asesino, sabía que harías un buen trabajo con esta familia-Dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello de la tortuga de azul de manera lasciva.

-Es mi deber cumplir con las ordenes que me da maestro-Replico el líder la familia Hamato al tiempo que el hombre a su lado lo sacaba de la casa y lo llevaba a un vehículo estacionado afuera.

Fernando hizo subir primero a Leo y luego subió él. En completo silencio codujo de regreso a la estación principal de la jungla-Vamos, deseo tenerte pronto en mis brazos-Le dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a las habitaciones del lugar. Leo sabia que algo no estaba bien, que había algo importante que debía hacer, que ese hombre que estaba con él no era quien decía ser, que ese lugar no era su hogar. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en que era lo que estaba perdiendo, un dolor de cabeza inmenso lo atacaba dejándolo mareado y desorientado. Fernando cuando sucedía eso lo llevaba a la enfermería donde le inyectaban algo y tras eso nunca podía recordar que pasaba con él mientras estaba inconsciente.

Entrando en la habitación de Fernando, este acostó a Leo sobre la cama y mientras se sacaba la ropa, Leo podía ver como el miembro de Fernando se erguía sobre su ropa interior. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que estaba por ocurrir estaba mal. No debía pasar, pero su cuerpo no respondía y el hombre finalmente se ponía de rodillas entre las piernas de Leo. Acariciando, lamiendo y recorriendo con firmeza su piel.

'Esto está mal' Pensó un Leonardo quien observaba la escena desde el lado contrario de la cama. Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, no deseaba ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa habitación. Sintió que era llevado a otro lugar. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en una habitación oscura y pequeña, él se encontraba atado a una cama mientras múltiples drogas entraban en su organismo, al frente de él una televisión mostraba imágenes que no deseaba ver pero no podía desviar la vista. Muerte, destrucción, masacre, sangre de inocentes derramadas en frente de él.

-¡BASTA!-Pidió a gritos mientras las imágenes y las drogas seguían corriendo. Su vista se nublaba, los recuerdos de su propia familia se estaban volviendo difusos. No podía recordar el nombre de su padre, de sus hermanos, de sus amigos, de nadie. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la ciudad donde había crecido.

'Fernando jugo conmigo…pero… ¿Por qué lo estoy recordando ahora cuando juré nunca más recordarlo?' Dijo Leonardo mientras sentía que todo se oscurecía y caía en un largo túnel de luz.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

April observaba a Leonardo quien yacía sobre la cama del laboratorio cubierto de vendajes y tubos. Hacía casi dos días que lo había encontrado tirado en el piso de la guarida cubierto de sangre y heridas. Tuvo que darle unas transfusiones de sangre que Donnie tenía en sus reservas de emergencia por si algo asi sucedía. Le costó traerlo de regreso cuando Leo dejo de respirar y su corazón de latir dos veces consecutivas. Pero ahora estaba más estable y necesitaba de su ayuda para rescatar a sus hermanos ahora que había descubierto quien los tenía y donde los tenía.

La maquina piteaba al ritmo del latido cardiaco de su amigo de azul. Ahora era más normal el pitido de la maquina que indicaba que Leo aun estaba vivo. El ventilador sonaba mientras el pecho de su amigo subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración. Solo necesitaba que su amigo abriera los ojos para saber si estaba bien.

Leo se quejo suavemente mientras April lo miraba. Ella se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano-¿Leo me escuchas?-Pregunto esperando oír la voz de su amigo de nuevo. Leo volvió a quejarse y comenzó a entreabrir los ojos-¿Leo?...

-…Mmmm…-Musito Leo débilmente viendo a su amiga con rostro confundido. Sus ojos dieron con los tubos insertados en su cuerpo.

-No te muevas, has estado muy mal, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto puedas volver a respirar por tu cuenta te sacare el ventilador, por mientras descansa que lo necesitas…-Dijo April acariciando la frente caliente de Leo. La fiebre aun no descendía y eso le preocupaba.

….

_Celda de Raphael. En algún lugar desconocido de la ciudad._

Raph trago, sabía que era sangre lo que estaba tragando, debía tener varias costillas quebradas y sus muñecas estaban dislocadas. Sangre se colaba por su caparazón por las heridas hechas por ese hombre que disfrutaba hablar de su hermano Leonardo. Las obscenidades que decía sobre su hermano lo enfurecían, había sido por eso que sus muñecas terminaron dislocándose.

"-Adore tener a tu hermano bajo mi control, saborear su piel, meterme en su interior y hacerlo pedir por mas placer, hacerlo gritar de dolor cuando lo azotaba, cuando lo torturaba hasta que se rompió y se volvió una mascota mansa que podía manejar a gusto…

Raph grito de odio mientras se esforzaba en romper las cadenas que lo ataba, pero solo escucho un leve crujido y un dolor inmenso le recorrió sus muñecas y sus brazos-T-tú… eres un mal-maldito p-pervertido…-Susurro cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-Eres una bestia, contigo no sentiría nada, al menos me son útiles para atraer a quien quiero-Con eso lo dejo solo con sus nuevas heridas."

-Leo…no vengas…no nos busques…-Musito el ninja de rojo mientras caía dormido por el cansancio y el hambre que tenia.

_Celda de Donnie._

Donatello entreabrió los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba metido en ese lugar, tampoco había oído nada sobre sus otros dos hermanos. Estaba preocupado, pero en el estado actual en que se encontraba no podía hacer nada, más que el de rogar que los vinieran a rescatar pronto de ese infierno. Odiaba los días cuando ese tal Fernando aparecía en su celda y comenzaba a hablarle de lo que le haría a Leo si lo capturaba. Ese monstruo era un maldito violador que lo enloquecía quebrantar el espíritu de las personas. Pero podía percibir que con su hermano era distinto, era como una especie de obsesión pervertida por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Esperaba que Raph no se enterara de nada o tendría problemas en controlarlo si los sacaban de allí. Su hermano de rojo lo único que querría seria el matar a Fernando con sus propias manos por haber hecho lo que hizo con Leo en Centroamérica.

-Me gustaría…que toda fuera una simple pesadilla…un mal sueño del cual puedo despertar…-Susurro con la garganta seca Donnie. Su cuerpo dolía por todas las heridas y torturas que había sido sometido. Fernando no le había puesto un dedo encima diciendo que no era apetecible como Leonardo lo era. En cierto punto le alegraba no ser violado por ese sujeto, pero tampoco se sentía bien sabiendo que su hermano mayor había pasado por un infierno en la jungla. Asi mismo, pedía que no se le ocurriera poner sus manos encima de ninguno de sus hermanos-Leo…hermano….esta bestia… ¿Qué te hizo durante el tiempo en que fuiste su prisionero?-Murmuro sintiendo que la inconsciencia se apoderaba de nuevo de su ser. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se dejo llevar una vez más por el olvido.

_Celda de Mikey._

El menor del clan Hamato lloraba incontrolablemente mientras Fernando le mostraba nuevos videos de cómo él violaba a Leo. Era tan cruel como ese hombre tomaba a la fuerza a su hermano quien gritaba de dolor y rogaba para que lo dejara en paz. Como su hermano parecía perder el conocimiento mientras esa bestia seguía violándolo hasta tal punto que Mikey podía ver manchas de sangre rodar por las piernas de su hermano mayor. Las brutalidades que veía no tenían nombre. Si pudiera moverse, en ese mismo momento Mikey le hubiera destrozado el cráneo con sus nunchakos.

-Eres tan predecible como tus otros dos hermanos, pero tan patético que no mereces ser más que torturado…-Le dio la espalda. Fernando había estado buscando a Leonardo hacia días y no podía encontrar rastros de donde estaba. Eso lo estaba fastidiando, bajo la vista, no podía evitar excitarse al ver las imágenes de cómo violaba a Leonardo. El simple hecho de recordar le provocaba que su miembro respondiera. Miro a Mikey, no le atraía hacerlo con alguno de esas tres tortugas. Sin decir más, salió de la celda apagando antes el video y se dirigió a su habitación donde darían cabida sus sueños recordando la piel de su mascota y como era penetrado por él hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor. Mientras el pervertido se entretenía recordando las violaciones realizadas. Los tres chicos se encontraban sumergidos en el plano astral para hallar una manera de escapar de allí lo más pronto posible para luego acabar con ese maldito que le hizo tanto daño a su hermano mayor.

_Guarida de la familia Hamato._

April observaba los signos vitales de Leo. El chico había estado mostrando signos de recuperación, pero había costado estabilizarlo. La gran cantidad de sangre perdida había sido la causa de que sufriera dos paros cardiacos, solo cuando realizo dos transfusiones de sangre, su amigo de azul comenzó a mostrar signos de que se recuperaría pronto. Pero ya habían pasado casi una semana, y Leonardo solo había despertado una sola vez, pero la cual había sido breve. Las esperanzas de poder ir al sitio donde April había descubierto podían estar Raph, Mikey y Donnie se disipaban y la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Vamos Leo, tus hermanos te necesitan, asi que abre tus ojos y dime que estas bien-Dijo la mujer mirando la forma inmóvil de su amigo sobre la cama, conectado al monitor cardiaco y a una máscara de oxigeno. Hacía tres días atrás le había retirado el ventilador al notar que Leo podía respirar por su propia cuenta.

Leonardo escogió ese momento para abrir sus ojos de forma lenta y pausada. April sonriendo le tomo la mano para animarlo a seguir. El ninja de azul, parpadeo débilmente y se quedo mirando a April.

-…A…A-pril…-Musito cerrando los ojos de nuevo-Me…sal-vaste…-Susurro sintiéndose muy agotado y adolorido.

-Por poco y no lo cuentas-Empezó April a decir revisando las maquinas a las cuales su amigo estaba conectado-Cuando llegue te encontré tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y una gran poza bajo tuyo, creí que estabas muerto, pero tu corazón latía apenas, tuviste dos infartos, pero conseguí junto a Casey traerte de regreso, tu fiebre ha bajado un poco pero aún sigue alta, pero sé que no te vas a rendir, tus hermanos te necesitan y no puedes morir sin haberlos encontrado… ¿cierto?

Leo esbozo una débil sonrisa bajo la máscara de oxigeno-Lo…sé…muy bien…-Los ojos de Leo comenzaron a cerrarse y a los pocos segundos volvía a dormir profundamente. April sabía que costaría que se recuperara bien considerando todo el daño sufrido, los huesos rotos, la sangre perdida, los infartos, la alta fiebre y el coma que estuvo. Pero a pesar de todo, su amigo tenía una fuerza increíble para apegarse a la vida y eso lo agradecía. Ella con Casey no serian capaces de ir al sitio donde creían tenían a sus otros amigos y sacarlos de allí como si nada. Ambos carecían aun de la sutileza y la agilidad que Leonardo mostraba en sus misiones y patrullajes, y cuando peleaban era imposible seguirle el paso sin terminar completamente agotado a los pocos minutos. Su amigo era excepcional y ella haría lo imposible para sanarlo pronto y salvar a sus otros amigos, para que la familia volviera a ser una sola como siempre lo había sido.

Leonardo se hundió en un sueño más tranquilo. Pero de todas maneras no sabía porque la imagen y los recuerdos de Fernando volvían a su memoria una y otra vez. Esos recuerdos que había jurado nunca recordar regresaban con toda su intensidad a su memoria. Odiaba a ese hombre. Odiaba el haber sido usado bajo los efectos de drogas y torturas que quebrantaron su voluntad y lo hicieron hacer atrocidades de las cuales se avergonzaba. Sabía que habían sido sin saber lo que estaba haciendo pero aún así era un gran deshonor lo que él hizo en contra de inocentes y lo que ese maldito le hizo a él usándolo en sus juegos sexuales y de placer durante los casi dieciocho meses que estuvo trabajando para él. Jamás diría nada de lo ocurrido con él durante ese tiempo. No sabía cómo su familia lo tomaría. Pero de todas maneras dia tras dia, esos terribles recuerdos lo torturaban. Recordándole cada día de su vida los horribles actos que cometió en Centroamérica.

'Fernando…maldito bastardo…si pudiera tenerte…frente mío…te haría pagar todo lo que me hiciste y como…como me quitaste mi honor como ninja…'Leo pensó antes de que la dulce inconsciencia lo cubriera una vez más.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Bueno mis queridas lectoras. Hasta aquí el capítulo y como dije antes si les parece algo malo díganlo, pero recuerden que la trama sin ciertos contenidos no tendría sentido. Además por algo su clasificación es M. De todas maneras gracias por leer y por favor dejen review. Alimenten al autor. Jejeje.**_


End file.
